


At Last

by raynperdition



Series: You Got Me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Big Brother Dean, Bottom Sam, D/s, Dean Sings, Deepthroating, Drabbles, Future Fic, Home Sweet Home, M/M, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, feels and sexy times, lots of songs, retired Winchesters, samdean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynperdition/pseuds/raynperdition
Summary: A series of drabbles. Dean and Sam have finally retired, but what does life hold for two middle aged hunters? Between Hell trauma, daddy issues, regrets, and a lack of trust, can they find room for each other in life after the Apocalypse?





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the beautiful Etta James, and this is named after her song, At Last.

Sam watched the world end, once.

In a dream in the middle of the night, he watched Dean Winchester fall to his knees, Sam dead before him. He watched the green fade from his brother’s eyes, watched them turn black and colder than ice, watched horns slide up through messy blonde hair. In a dream in the middle of the night, Sam saw what Dean Winchester could do to a scorched earth on the day heaven and hell rejected Samuel Winchester.

Blues and jazz oozed through their tiny, work-in-progress home. Dean had bought them a doormat that didn’t say ‘Welcome’, two weeks ago. Sam bought a coffee pot. Dean invested in pots and pans and picked up brownie recipes from the women who brought their minivans to the auto shop, then brought them home and made them his own. Peace and serenity invaded their lives. Two months in their new home, and Sam felt his soul relax beside Dean’s. Dean was home, and Sam…. Sam was home in Dean’s chest, carried there since the day he was born.

Etta James’ soulful, velveteen voice slunk through the walls, out the windows onto the street, and Dean’s whiskey rough baritone followed it, carrying clear and sugar sweet to Sam’s ears.

“I found a dream, that I could speak to. A dream that I can call my own!”

“Oh yeah, and you smile. Oh and then the spell was cast, and here we are in heaven, for you are mine, at last!”

Sam Winchester smiled.

At last.


End file.
